Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for actuating a diaphragm valve, comprising a housing, wherein the housing is preferably formed of a top and bottom part, and further comprising an electric motor, a base board for the fastening of electrical components, a gear unit for actuating the diaphragm valve or the spindle nut of the diaphragm valve, and a position indicator for indicating the degree of opening of the diaphragm valve.
Discussion
Diaphragm valves are used in piping systems as shut-off members or for regulating the flow of fluids. Diaphragm valves are distinguished by the fact that they tend to be impervious to contaminated media. Inter alia, diaphragm valves are used in the chemical process industry, water treatment, in power stations, for cooling or control applications, etc. Diaphragm valves can be controlled or driven by manual, pneumatic or electrical means. In automatically controlled plants, electrically driven diaphragm valves are preferred. Such a drive has the advantage that all diaphragm valves which are equipped therewith within the system can be controlled or regulated centrally from one location.
DE 35 20 502 C2 discloses a drive device for a valve, in particular a diaphragm valve, which comprises a spindle, wherein the handle of the hand crank is configured as a screw-in sight glass, which is screwed into the housing and in which the pin for indicating the position of the diaphragm valve ascends and descends.
A drawback herein is the protruding handle, which serves as a sight glass and can be rapidly damaged by its exposed position, and also more space is required for the installation.